Sin tabúes
by smile.in.love
Summary: John vuelve a casa de trabajar y se encuentra a Sherlock y a Hamish jugando al Cluedo. El final de un día que no ha hecho más que empezar. Parent!lock ¡Felicidades, Alhena!


**SIN TABÚES**

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alhena!**

**o.o.o**

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó John entrando por la puerta, agradecido de estar por fin en su hogar después de un día muy largo.

Nadie contestó a su saludo, lo que le hizo sospechar. Entró al salón y allí vio la estampa: Sherlock y Hamish jugando al Cluedo o, más bien, discutiendo por él.

—La víctima no se ha suicidado —decía Hamish con su voz de cinco años y plena convicción. _Vaya, alguien sensato_, pensó John con una sonrisa en la distancia. Parecía pasar desapercibido a los ojos de su hijo y su marido.

—¿Y cuál es tu teoría? —Sherlock se llevó las manos a la barbilla mirando al pequeño. Adorable, sonrió John.

—Murió de fallo cardíaco. Es la causa de muerte más común en los varones —recitó el pequeño. El detective sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta. John alucinaba con las palabras que acababa de escuchar de un niño tan pequeño; de su pequeño.

—¿Vas a tomarnos una foto? —dijo Sherlock volviéndose a mirar a su esposo.

John se quedó mirando a ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus dos amores de ojos azules.

—¡Papi! —exclamó el pequeño cuando se dio cuenta, saltando a los brazos del doctor, que le agarró al vuelo soltando el maletín al doblar las rodillas. —Te hemos echado de menos —le dijo con un beso. John le miró con todo el cariño que sentía por su familia y buscó la mirada de Sherlock en el sofá.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó divertido, acercándose a sus labios.

—La infancia exagera las percepciones, ya sabes —contestó buscando su sabor de nuevo.

—Puedes bajarme y practicar el sexo si queréis. Yo tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación —espetó Hamish muy serio.

John le bajó al suelo y se sentó en el sofá para estar a su altura.

—¿Dónde escuchas esas cosas, Hamish? ¿En el colegio? —le preguntó mirando a Sherlock de soslayo.

—Por supuesto que no —infló los mofletes. —No revelaré mi fuente.

—¿Así que es una fuente? —remarcó la palabra "una" mirando ya a Sherlock de frente.

—Yo sólo respondo a sus preguntas —levantó las manos el detective. —No es un delito, me he informado.

El doctor suspiró. Si los niños vinieran con un manual debajo del brazo, seguro que Sherlock haría su propia versión.

—¿Estás enfadado, papi? ¿Os vais a separar?

—¿Separar? —exclamó Sherlock tensándose.

—Parad, parad, parad. Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

Sherlock y el pequeño suspiraron dramáticos. A veces pensaba que sus genes se habían perdido por el camino pero, entonces, Hamish le sorprendía como con ese abrazo de hacía un rato.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Sherlock entornando los ojos.

—Es sólo que no quiero que me llamen la atención en el colegio.

—¿Te llamen?

—¿Acaso has ido a alguna tutoría? —enarcó una ceja el mayor. Sherlock desvío la mirada hacia Hamish.

—¿Quieres que te cuente el cuento del dragón? —le dijo al niño con voz de fantasía.

Hamish esbozó una gran sonrisa y Sherlock le tomó por la cintura y lo llevó a su habitación como si fuera un avión, esquivando la lámpara para alivio de John, que estrujaba el aire. Cómo salir de una conversación, descripción gráfica. Y sonrió, ¿qué más podía hacer?

...

A la mañana siguiente, el cartero tocó al timbre hasta que John se despertó. Carta certificada a nombre de John H. Watson, decía el hombre a Mrs. Hudson, que insistía en llevársela al doctor mientras el timbre seguía sonando.

John bajó la escalera medio dormido y, a medio camino, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una zapatilla suya y otra de Sherlock. _Qué más da. Como si fuera a ligar con el cartero_, pensó fugazmente.

Tras firmar y ver cómo Mrs. Hudson no volvía a su casa, John cogió el certificado y el recibo y se despidió del chico cerrando la puerta, sólo que éste puso el pie para que no cerrara, abriéndola de nuevo y llevando a la incertidumbre al doctor. ¿Sería un asesino en serie en busca de su familia? No tardó en comprobarlo.

—¿Está libre esta noche, Dr. Watson? —hubiera preferido al asesino en serie.

—Tengo marido y un hijo —contestó John tajante. ¿Estaba ligando?

—¿Eso es un no? —el doctor le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sonrió a Mrs. Hudson y subió las escaleras mirando el reverso de la carta. La señora, por su parte, miró el reloj y entró deprisa a su apartamento: lucha libre, una gran fan.

—¿Ha vuelto a ligar contigo el cartero? —rio Sherlock descalzo desde el sofá, nada más entrar.

John emitió un bufido por ser el tercero en el último año. El tercero de tres, un completo. ¿Acaso era la loción de después del afeitado?

—Ha llegado una carta del colegio. Te lo dije —espetó sentándose en su sillón.

—Será informativa —dijo el moreno con una mano al aire. —¿Zapatillas nuevas? —John leyó, deshaciéndose de ellas.

_Estimados señores Holmes-Watson:_

_Me veo en el deber de convocarles a una tutoría con el fin de poner en común diversos temas relacionados con su hijo Hamish._

_Les espero en mi despacho a la hora del recreo de este día._

_Disculpen la premura._

_Un cordial saludo._

_La tutora: Adelaine Exterminate._

—Bonito apellido —ironizó Sherlock levantándose.

—Si estuvieras más pendiente de los temas escolares, la habrías visto en la primera reunión del curso —contestó John metiendo la carta de nuevo en el sobre.

—Sabes que me involucro en la medida que el trabajo me lo permite, puedes preguntarle a Hamish —le miró a los ojos, herido por la duda.

El doctor suspiró y se levantó a su encuentro, tocándole la mejilla y siendo rehusado. Así que le tocó de nuevo.

—Perdóname —dijo besándole en la comisura. —Sé que lo haces.

Sherlock no tardó en besarle por él mismo, pero no suave y en un extremo, sino profundo, deseoso, sonoro y en su plenitud bucal.

—Hamish está en clase y falta un rato para la tutoría. Tenemos tiempo... —susurró el menor en la oreja del doctor, que rio travieso.

Y, en un pestañeo, estuvieron en la alfombra...

...

—¡Sherlock, que llegamos tarde y aún tengo que entrar yo! —gritaba John golpeando la puerta del baño.

Desde dentro sólo se escuchaba el agua caer. Y, viendo que no llegaban, decidió entrar a ducharse en modo compartido.

—Haberlo dicho antes —rio el más alto cuando John abrió la mampara.

—Hazme un hueco, anda, que siempre nos pasa lo mismo —respondió, directo a por la esponja.

—¿Seguro que no nos da tiempo? —acercó la entrepierna a su trasero.

—Segurísimo —contestó John intentando controlar su nueva erección. —Guarda esa libido para después —le acarició los pectorales con deseo.

...

—Los despachos están en la primera planta, ¿te importaría seguirme y no ir por tu cuenta si no sabes dónde es? —dijo John por quinta vez corriendo por otro pasillo. —Y que siempre nos pase igual...

—Si siempre llegan tarde, no hace falta que corramos los cien metros lisos —dobló Sherlock la última esquina sonoramente.

Una mujer esbelta y demasiado rígida para su espalda les esperaba en la puerta, solemne. Sherlock y John aminoraron el paso para llegar caminando y no causar peor impresión, aunque _ya para qué_, pensaron al unísono.

—Buenos días, caballeros —saludó la mujer ofreciéndoles la mano. —Pasen, por favor.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de John.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, descolgando.

Sherlock se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras la tutora entraba en su despacho.

—Es de la clínica —dijo a Sherlock tras colgar. —Un compañero ha caído enfermo y no ha ido.

—Ve —le contestó el detective. John dudó ante la idea de dejar solo a Sherlock con la tutora, por el bien de la tutora. —Yo puedo encargarme solo.

El doctor se asomó entonces a la puerta para despedirse de la profesora y, con un _Lo siento, una urgencia, mi marido se queda_ en la distancia, se despidió de Sherlock con un gracias sin voz y se fue corriendo.

—Piensa entrar algún día, señor Holmes —gruñó la mujer desde dentro. Sherlock rodó los ojos y entró. Todo fuera por su familia.

—Cuénteme —exclamó sentándose enfrente de ella. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Verá, señor Holmes, Hamish se pasa las clases alterando a los otros niños. Le hemos dado un margen, pero...

—Defina alterando —la tutora, visiblemente molesta por la interrupción, carraspeó y respondió.

—Les está incitando en el tema de la sexualidad.

—¡Qué les va a estar incitando! —espetó el detective. —¿No será que a usted le incomoda el tema?

—No tengo por qué contestar a eso —contestó la profesora, claramente incómoda. Sherlock suspiró conocedor del foco de la controversia.

—Mire... señora. Hamish ha estado últimamente preguntando mucho sobre el tema. Según cuentan los manuales de los que me he nutrido y, le recuerdo, mi marido es médico, es algo muy común y sano en esta etapa de la vida. Si no me equivoco y, conociendo a mi hijo, nuestro hijo, no lo hago, le habrá contradicho en sus erróneas ideas de que a los niños los trae la cigüeña, vienen de París, se crean por los besos o por mucho amor o, el mejor, la semillita de papá en mamá —la profesora abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sherlock no había terminado, así que decidió guardar su defensa para después. —Si por alterar a los niños se refiere a darles a conocer la verdad sobre el sexo e, importante, su diversidad, creo que se equivocó de profesión.

—Señor Holmes —intervino por fin. —¿Ha terminado ya?

—Depende de lo que tenga que decir —cruzó una pierna. La mujer cerró los puños en tensión.

—Estoy al corriente de la profesión de su marido y de la suya propia, así como de su condición sexual y, créame, la cual no supone ningún problema para esta institución o el mío propio—. Sherlock sonrió orgulloso. —Por otro lado, —la sonrisa desapareció— no puedo permitir que esos temas, a la sexualidad en general me refiero, sean explicados de una forma tan gráfica a mis alumnos. Las dotes de dibujo de su hijo deberían ser usadas para otros fines más apropiados.

—Sí, es mi hijo, sé que le gusta dibujar. Pero, volviendo al tema. ¿Qué sugiere?

—No sugiero, exijo un cambio de actitud por parte de Hamish y el cese de su divulgación sobre el tema.

—¿O qué? —inquirió Sherlock, muy serio. Era de su hijo de quien estaba hablando.

—O me veré en la obligación de expulsarle —contestó la tutora con voz amenazante.

...

—¿Hola? —preguntó John entrando al piso ya pasadas las doce de la noche.

Como el día anterior, nadie le contestó. _Quizá estén durmiendo_, pensó el doctor dejando su maletín en la mesa del salón. Allí no había nadie, sólo el Cluedo abierto en el silencio e iluminado por la luz de la escalera. La apagó y tentó la pared a oscuras hasta su habitación.

Entró en ella y fue directo a encender la lámpara de noche para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama al calor de Sherlock.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su marido no se hallaba solo en la cama. Hamish se encontraba protegido por su cuerpo y su brazo alrededor.

—Sherlock —le llamó, acariciándole los rizos con cariño. —Sherlock...

El detective protestó, moviendo los párpados sin moverse.

—Sherlock, ¿qué hace Hamish aquí? —susurró, despejándole la frente de unos rizos rebeldes.

—No quería dormir solo —contestó el detective, acostumbrando la vista a la luz.

—Si te esperas a que se duerma no se levanta —sonrió el doctor, quitándose la chaqueta.

—Era yo el que no quería dormir solo —se sonrojó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, avergonzado por tan descarada dependencia.

John terminó de cambiarse de ropa y se metió entre las sábanas, besando la nuca del pequeño.

—Podríais haber recogido el juego después de jugar —musitó, buscando su mano.

—La partida aún no ha terminado —respondió Sherlock enlazando sus dedos. —Debemos conocer la causa de la muerte.

—¿No había sido fallo cardíaco?

—No confundas el amor por mi hijo con dejarme ganar, John —espetó el menor con un bostezo.

—Hablando de amor... ¿Cómo fue la tutoría?

—Perfectamente. Es hora de dormir, John—. Y el doctor, agotado, se durmió sin más preguntas.

...

A la mañana siguiente el periódico llegó al 221B y, en una de las páginas interiores, una noticia peculiar resaltaba entre las demás.

_El centro escolar St. Bartholomew, conocido por su prestigiosa tradición educativa, hoy es noticia por un cambio en su plan de estudios._

_A partir de este momento, como bien ha contado su portavoz a este periódico, los temas relacionados con la sexualidad serán tratados con plena libertad y sin tabúes._

_Esta iniciativa, cuyo porqué en estos momentos no nos ha sido facilitado, ha suscitado diferentes opiniones en los padres, tanto a favor como en contra o una marcada indiferencia._

_Les tendremos informados de los acontecimientos sucesivos._

Cuando John lo leyó, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en Mycroft. Lo segundo, mirar a Sherlock. Lo tercero, reír como cuando éste robo el cenicero.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están?**

**Les traigo un nuevo fic para que la pasen bien y se diviertan.**

**¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
